Melodies In My Heart
by IceHeartedGirl
Summary: Erza and Jellal are classmates in Fairy High, the Academy of Fairy Tail. Erza wants Jellal to stay away from her but she can't deny the fact that she loves him. Join Erza as she sings the content of her heart. Lol. Lame summary. XXDDD


Erza's POV

**"You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**

**It's the morning of your very first day**

**You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while**

**Try and stay out of everybody's way **

**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**

**For the next four years in this town**

**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say **

**"You know, I haven't seen you around before."**

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you **

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen **

**Feeling like there's nothing to figure out **

**Well count to ten, take it in **

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**

**Fifteen**

**You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail **

**And soon enough you're best friends **

**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**

**We'll be out of here as soon as we can**

**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car **

**And you're feeling like flying**

**And your mamma's waiting up **

**And you're thinking he's the one **

**And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends**

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you **

**You're gonna believe them **

**And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around**

**But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team**

**But I didn't know it at fifteen**

**When all you wanted was to be wanted **

**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday **

**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind **

**And we both cried**

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them **

**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall **

**I've found time can heal most anything **

**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**

**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**

**La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la la la la la**

**Your very first day You take a deep breath, girl**

**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors"** I sang.

I dedicate that song to the freshmens of Fairy High.

**"Morning to all. I'm Erza Scarlet of the junior advanced class, the Student Council President and Student Disciplinary Committee Chairman. I just want to welcome this year's batch of Freshmens. I hope you'll enjoy staying in this school. And please, follow all the rules or else, you're gonna face a punishment from the Student Council members. That's all I wanna say. Have a good day, everyone. Be entertained by the Sophomores for the mean time"** I said and went to the backstage while the sophos went out.

I was welcomed by Lucy and Jellal who's leaning at each other. I noticed Jellal whispered something at Lucy and walked ten steps from her. Yep, I counted his steps.

**"Oh, hi there dear prez!"** she greeted.

**"Please proceed to the student council office and have your detention slip together with Jellal for the act of PDA"** I formally said.

**"What?! PDA with whom?"** she asked hysterically.

**"With him, I suppose, my great secretary"** I said.

**"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?"** she asked.

**"To be honest, no. Life is too short to be sarcastic and you know I take things seriously"** I replied.

**"Okay, dear prez but you know that I have the love of my life"** she said.

**"I don't care. What I saw is what I saw. You can't change it and I'll say, get your detention slip now or you'll be absent on the first day of class"** I said.

**"Pfft. Whatever. I'll still enter our class whether you like it or not"** she said flipped her hair.

**"You're a member of student council and I suppose you will follow the school rules"** I said.

**"Yeah, I do follow the rules but won't it be unfair to us that you didn't even know the truth yet you're giving us **_**THE**_** detention slip?"** she asked and nudged Jellal.

**"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice your mere presence, Almighty Prez"** Jellal said.

**"Neither do I. I was shocked when some **_**Unknown**_** creatures just suddenly speak. They horrify me especially those blue-haired creatures"** I said in a bored tone.

**"Are you referring to me?"** he asked.

**"Did I say any name? Or, you were just hit by my swords- I mean words?"** I asked.

**"But you just said blue-haired creatures"** he insisted.

**"Levy is also blue haired, you idiot"** I said while an angry vein is popping in my forehead.

**"Erza has a point, Mr. Vice Prez"** Lucy said.

**"Whatever. I'll leave now because I have some works to do because our Almighty President is too responsible"** he said in a mocking tone.

**"I am responsible in my duties!"** I shouted at him.

**"Oh, so that's the reason you left all the works to me. You're very responsible"** he said in sarcasm.

**"I didn't left all the work to you. Gray just asked me to go out and eat"** I said. Calmly.

**"That's the reason. You picked Gray over your work"** he said.

**"I went out with him because I'm starving that time. Imagine sitting in a swivel chair inside the office for uncountable hours. Who wouldn't be hungry!?"** I shouted.

**"Then why didn't you tell me so I could bring you something you eat!?"** he shouted at me.

**"Mr. Fernandes, did you just raised your voice on me!? And you sound like a jealous boyfriend!"** I sahouted again.

**"Whoa! Whoa! The atmosphere is thick! Why don't you two chill up before shouting at rach other?"** Lucy asked.

**"Yeah! I'm jealous!"** he shouted and walked away.

I was standing there, dumbfounded.

**"Did he just said he's jealous?"** I asked myself.

**"Yep. Loud and clearly"** Lucy said and I was startled.

**"Oh, yeah, right, Lucy, I forgot you were there"** I said and held my chest.

**"Let's go to our building because the first subject is Biotech"** she said.

**"Oh, that's good. I wanna create clones or designer babies"** I said.

**"Yeah, but it's like Playing God, though"** she said.

**"Whatever that is, I want to enter my first subject"** I said and we ran.

We entered the room and some of our classmates are already here. I saw from the corner of my eye that Jellal is sulking in a corner.

**"That's the symptoms of their so-called-love"** Mirajane whispered at Lucy.

**"Yeah, I do agree with you"** Lucy said with a matching nod.

These two...

**"Pfft. Love don't exist"** I said and sat on my seat.

It don't exist. Especially on a place like this, a person like me, and a cold heart inside me.

_**Averyshortupdatefortoday! Hopeyou'lllikeit! Please Read and Review! ^_^**_


End file.
